


The Way You Make Me Feel

by thatfakelesbian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakelesbian/pseuds/thatfakelesbian
Summary: It's Connie's last night in her dorm.  Steven is supposed to pick her up tomorrow, but she's bored, and all alone.  She asks Steven to come a little bit early.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Way You Make Me Feel

As she sat in her dorm, Connie picked up her phone and mindlessly scrolled through Instagram. Though she wasn’t a big fan of using social media, she was completely out of things to do. The semester had come to an end. She had prepared as much as she could for her upcoming classes next semester and decided to give herself a little break before taking on any new projects or assignments. All of her stuff was packed away for her return home tomorrow. Home was only an hour and a half away from school, and her boyfriend Steven Universe was going to be picking her up and driving her home tomorrow. 

Rain started to fall, slowly at first and then all at once. She glanced out the window longingly for something to do. Her roommate was gone, and she decided it might be a good idea to have Steven come and spend the night instead of picking her up in the morning. She sent a quick text.

‘Hey Steven, any chance you wanna come over tonight? I’m so bored, and my roommate is gone so we have the room to ourselves…’

Very shortly after, Connie received a response. ‘Leaving now ;)’

Connie laughed and put her phone down. She distracted herself with a book while she waited for her boyfriend to arrive. A few chapters in, knowing that Steven would be there soon, she looked in a box of her clothes that were packed away, and pulled out a cute outfit he had bought her for Valentine’s day from a box. It was less of an outfit really, not something that she would have been able to wear in public. Something that only Steven could see her in. In what felt like no time, she heard a knock on her door. Excitedly, she opened the door, hiding behind it just a bit so no passersby would be able to see her.

Steven smiled and snuck into the room. “You know that’s my favorite thing that you wear.”

Blush covered her cheeks, she giggled and turned her head down, biting her lip before responding “I’m glad you like it.”

“I fucking love it. And you.”

Connie laughed again and stood on her tiptoes, bringing Steven in for a kiss. Steven had really grown into himself over the years, in all different aspects. Connie was so happy to have been there for all of it. She could literally feel the differences every time they were together. Not to mention the fact that he could very easily grow any part of his body, something he would often do when they were intimate just to surprise her. Not that he needed to, but sometimes it was fun to have something a little extra.

Soon enough, the couple was making out ferociously. Steven’s hand gripped the back of his girlfriend’s hair, pulling her closer with each moment. Their tongues had gotten used to playing this game, fighting for dominance in each other’s mouths. They were both determined to overpower the other one.

Eventually, they found their way near the bed. Steven, being much stronger physically than Connie, pushed her down, keeping their lips locked the entire time. He moved his hand down her back, then to her side, slowly bringing it down the length of her body and stopping when he reached her hip. He slid his fingers lightly along her soft, velvet-like skin, toying with the hem on the bottom of her lingerie. Steven found his way under it, beginning to make his way back up. He traced his fingers around her nipple, feeling them get hard at his touch. A slight moan escaped her lips, and he took that as a sign to keep going. 

Their lips remained connected, and Steven switched to pleasuring his girlfriend’s other nipple. He noted how cute she looked when she was turned on. Bringing her to sit up a bit, he began to remove the top piece of her bright red lingerie. He quickly pushed her back down, locking eyes with her and then moving his lips to her breasts. Filled with pleasure running through her body, her moans grew louder. Her head began to tilt back, unable to contain herself.

Steven felt his pants becoming tighter. Turning his girlfriend on turned him on more than anything. His mouth moved to her chest, and he started to bring his hand towards her lower half. Connie’s legs shook when he made contact with her clitoris. A louder moan left her this time. His finger played with her, and he decided it would be a good idea to replace his finger with his mouth. His tongue toyed with her clit, forcing her head back into her pillow. Connie felt close to orgasm, and urged Steven on, pushing his head with her hand. Her thighs started to grip the sides of head as she got closer. Soon enough, she was almost there… almost there. 

“Fuck… oh fuck Steven. I’m coming.” She moaned, her legs tensing around his head. Steven was so good at making her cum and he knew it. He didn’t enjoy anything else as much as that.

“You’re so amazing,” Steven moaned, coming up from her pussy. 

Connie sat up and took the lead, switching positions with her larger boyfriend. He removed his shirt, and she started a trail of gentle but passionate kisses from his neck, leading down towards his crotch. She took of his pants and her hands found the edges of his boxers. She teased the outline of his cock. Steven smiled down at his tiny girlfriend, pushing her hair behind her ear. She grinned and took her time in pulling down his underwear, revealing his large, hard dick. Her tongue traced the tip of his member, bringing him into almost immediate ecstasy. Steven urged her on. She took his whole cock in her mouth.

If there was one thing that Steven loved about his girlfriend, it was her deepthroating skills. She sucked his shaft with ease, soon adding her hands into the mix. It had been weeks since they last fucked, and Steven knew he wouldn’t last long before finishing in her mouth. Connie was also just so fucking good at sucking dick; he didn’t think anybody else could make him feel this good. 

“Holy shit, Connie. I’m really close.” 

Right before he was about to cum, he pulled away from her. He flipped her over, taking control of her pussy once again with his mouth. Within just a few minutes, he was making her cum again. Connie loved how in-control Steven was when they fucked. She loved how much he loved pleasing her. He was so good at listening to the signals of her body and making sure that she felt good.

After finishing her off a second time, he was ready to enter her. Her pussy was dripping wet with cum and spit so he knew she would take it easily. Steven started with his fingers, and then moved his cock into her pussy. Connie’s eyes closed tightly, her hand grasping onto the bed sheets. Steven thrusted his hips into her, their bodies now moving in sync. Steven leaned down towards her ear, whispering.

“Your pussy is so tight and wet, baby. I love the way it makes my cock feel.”

She tried to speak through moans, letting a few words escape between the motions of their hips moving together. “It’s so wet for you, Steven. You turn me on so fucking much. I love your huge fucking dick, fucking keep fucking me. Please. I fucking love it.”

Steven could no longer contain himself as he finished inside his girlfriend. He stayed inside her for a few moments, both of them breathing heavily while they exchanged a few more kisses. Steven took his place on the bed next to her. Their lips remained intertwined, still taking a few moments to catch their breath. They were both covered in sweat, but neither of them minded. Connie kissed Steven on the cheek, then turned his head with her hand and kissed his lips. They locked eyes and leaned further into each other.

“I love you so much, Connie.” Steven proclaimed.

“I love you, too.” She replied, smiling and keeping eye contact. “That was really great, I’m surprised we didn’t turn into Stevonnie that time.” She giggled.

“I’m kind of glad we didn’t, cause then I wouldn’t get to look at your cute face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhh!! I haven't written a sex scene in years. Sorry if I'm rusty, or if it's awkward at all. Please let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions, I would really appreciate it. (for future stories)


End file.
